LazeR
LazeR is an DYOM Mission designer. He lives in Norway, and was born in 2000, 4th February. Which makes him 13 years old. Missions/Mission Packs LazeR have 5 Mission packs. His first was GTA: Back To Los Santos, which you play as Cody Smith, Cody Smith came from Vice City to his brother and sister. His dad, Antonio Sindacco Smith, is actually the protagonist of his fifth mission pack, GTA: Path Of Revenge, which was set in 1987, When Cody was a teenager. His 2th mission pack, Mystery Death. You play as Joseph Venturas and his brother, Jack Venturas. Joseph's story begins in Los Santos during the riot. Joseph escapes to San Fierro, and to his dad's car shope Wang Cars When he comes there. He meets his brother, Jack. Jack tells Joseph that their dad is dead. And they'll have to find out who killed him. Mystery Death has only 1 Chapter. His 3th mission pack, Bully: Red County Academy, based on the game Bully made by Rockstar Games, you play as Ethan Parker, the story begins as Ethan is left by his Father and Mother at Red County Academy. Because of Ethan needs to learn how he respect people. Ethan meets a guy, he goes by the name of Daryl. Ethan becomes friends. Daryll wants to take over the school along with Ethan. Ethan wants too. Thats the story. Bully: Red County Academy has only 1 chapter too. His 4th mission pack, GTA: Path Of Revenge, where you play as Antonio Smith, the father of Cody Smith and John Smith. The mission starts as a raid on the Collinas Crew along with Antonio's boss. Vinci Romano. Vinci is the boss of the Romano family. Later, Vinci betrays Antonio because they don't need him. Antonio escapes to Las Venturas and lives with his son, Cody Smith. His 5th mission pack, GTA: Hard Time is a look-alike of GTA V. You play as Brandon, Dallas and Wesley. The story begins as Brandon, Wesley and their friend, Tsui robs the Caligulas, after Brandon got the money he goes down to the last floor to the getaway-vehicle. He finds the driver dead, Zayn killed by security guards. Then the last floor explodes were Brandon was located. Wesley escapes without the money. Later on, you play as Dallas. And you find out later that Brandon didn't die, he escaped before the floor even exploded. Anthony Ferrante, the boss of the Ferrante Family. Brandon was a member of the family during the robbery. Ferrante told that he had to leave Wesley and go to Los Santos. If you wanna hear the whole story, go and play the missions. His 6th mission pack is not released yet, he is working on it. And goes by the name of The Band. You play as Daniel Mayfield, a member of the music band, The Band along with Jackson Holley, Paul Stanford and Aaron Simons. The era is set in 1963. And their band is one of the popularest band in the world, is like a copy of The Beatles. The story begins as, the band have been working on their new ablum, Rainy Nights, they leave the building and goes in the limo. The driver drives them to Aaron's mansion. They sit down and talk about their day. Aaron tells them he got a huge problem about, before his dad past away, he owed a mafia boss 70000$. Aaron got the money, but the mafia boss refuses to take them, he wanna kill Aaron. They say they will take care of it, then Daniel goes to sleep. Next morning (Next Mission), Daniel comes downstairs to his band members in the kichen, they have a interview they have to reach about 45 minutes. Then they hear gunshots upstairs, someone shouts FIND AARON! AND FINISH HIM OFF!. They got scared, Daniel tells that we have to defend ourselves, Paul, his bestfriend tells them they are only one gun in the mansion, Daniel takes it, and defends his band members by killing the fake security guards assasins. After you killed them. Daniel goes to prison, while his band member, Paul gets interviewed and Aaron and Jackson is kept in a safe place with the police. Paul says He did the right thing, he protected our friends. I believe in you, Daniel. Daniel was set free after some days. Daniel returns to his house in Glen Park and calls Aaron, and tells them to get him at the house, Aaron tells him that he have to throw him out of the band because of the killings. Daniel was thrown out and he hangs up. He smashed his TV, his table and his window. Then the next mission starts as 2 years later, 1965, during a The Band concert. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.